Eight Years Later
by luckyducky93
Summary: Skylar's dad died driving drunk, her mom committed suicide. Her heart is broken. And yet, life goes on. Eight years later, she breaks out from her Oklahoma foster home to go to Hogwarts. HPOC DMOC
1. Chapter 1: Annabelle, my angel on earth

I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything. Yeah, I might be smart, but I'm not that smart!

There are many things that I can tell you about being an orphaned witch. One is that people assume that Voldemort killed your parents. Some of us have normal reasons, like me. My dad had drinking problems and my mum would always get angry with him, and soon he left me, my mum, and my little sister Arianna. Next thing I knew (two months after he left us) we were told that my dad had died. Not only that, but he had died because he was driving drunk. My mum was a disgrace. She cried every night, and didn't even pay attention when my little sister started being bullied at school because one of her classmates had found out the way that dad died. Mum committed suicide when I was eight and Arianna was six. We didn't understand what was happening…well, I did, sort of, but I didn't tell Arianna that mum was never going to tuck her into bed or kiss her on the forehead and say, "I love you, my little Ari" like she did every night before dad died. We got relocated to an orphanage in Oklahoma.

Eight Years Later

I woke up at two-thirty in the morning from a nightmare. It was a fight that dad and mum had a long time ago. I don't remember many of their fights, but this one stood out the most, being the one that they had the night before he ran off. I licked my lips, trying to get that nasty image out of my head. My lips were salty and cracked. I was all sweaty and icky, and Arianna was stirring in the bed next to me. I gazed at her with such a sad feeling in my heart. Tears rushed to my eyes, but I pushed them back with difficulty. I kneeled down next to her bed and sang softly in her ear, a lullaby that my mum sang to her when she was young:

_**I get kissed by the sun each mornin' **_

_**put my feet on the hardwood floor**_

_**I get to hear my children laughing**_

_**down the hall through the bedroom door**_

_**sometimes I sit on my front porch swing**_

_**just soakin' up the day**_

_**I think to myself**_

_**I think to myself**_

_**this world is a beautiful place.**_

_**I have been blessed**_

_**and I feel like I've found my way**_

_**I thank God for all I've been given**_

_**at the end of everyday**_

_**I have been blessed**_

Then I started sobbing. This is how I wanted to remember my mother. I want to remember her sing to Arianna in her little, toddler-sized bed, and then coming in to my room and stroking my hair while she sang to me, afterwards kissing my hair and telling me she loved me and Arianna more then anything. Yet, I couldn't really remember. Her sing voice was a mere echo in my head, going on and on when I didn't want it to. "Sky? Are you okay?" My sister's voice brought me back down to earth.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me, Ari. I just hit my head on your bead post." I fibbed. She yawned and said, "Okay, whatever…" and her head the pillow once more. I sniffed in once more and stood up to go back to sleep, but then I noticed something. I bent down and looked underneath my bed. There was something sparkling. I craned my head to see it and stuck my hand under. I felt around until my hand touch something ice cold. I grabbed it quickly and pulled my hand away. I gasped as I saw what was in my hand. There, in my very hand, was my mother's ring. I could tell because on the inside it said in elegant cursive:

To my Annabelle, my angel on earth

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes once again. They used to be in love with each other! He called her "my" Annabelle! I shoved the ring on my finger. It was a pretty ring, white gold with a single row of five small diamonds. As the diamonds glistened in the moonlight, I noticed that there was some sort of grace about this ring. I stood up and sat on my bed. The mattress creaked, and Carrie, the girl who slept across from me, gave a sleepy sigh. I went down, slowly, and tried to sleep, but it was too hard. I couldn't get my mind off the message on the ring. "I wonder why they got a divorce when they loved each other so much," I whispered into the silent summer night. I suddenly felt tired and my eyelids, now feeling even heavier then before, closed themselves and I found myself in a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Arianna flicking cold water on me. "Ari! Quit it!" I whined. "Come on! Ms. Thompson thinks that we're gonna be late to catch the train!" I hopped out of bed at once, skipping on the icy cold floor the entire way to my dresser. I quickly changed into a tight crimson shirt, black jeans, a big red hoodie, and black skater shoes. I tore a brush through my hair and quickly biraded it. A slick of clear lip-gloss and I was ready to go. I flew down the stairs, my trunk clanging behind me. I ran pass Ms. Thompson, who shouted out, "You have to sit in the front because you were the last one up!" I cursed under my breath. Sitting next to the caretaker meant that you had to talk to her. I slid in the car and turned around to talk to Arianna, only she was flirting with Roy. "Ari, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked, deeply annoyed at her. "Because I was the second-to-last up, so I need to get all my stuff done so I didn't have to sit in the front!" She said, as if she was doing something oh-so-completely innocent. "Hey Sky! Did you forget to put on your make-up this morning? 'Cause you look even scarier then usual!" Roy cut in. "Roy," I said as calmly as I could. "Do you WANT me to wring your neck?" Then I took out my purse and started putting my make-up on. The ride to the station was really boring.

What did you think? Please review and check out my other stories. I'm also writing one with wolves-eyes, so go check her stories out too. The one that we're writing together is called Life as a Weasly. I'll try updating soon! We meet Harry in the next chapter! My goal is 1,000 words a chapter!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2: I Know That Look

I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Arianna, Skylar, and Roy.

Recap: "Hey Sky! Did you forget to put on your make-up this morning? 'Cause you look even scarier then usual!" Roy cut in. "Roy," I said as calmly as I could. "Do you WANT me to wring your neck?" Then I took out my purse and started putting my make-up on. The ride to the station was really boring.

I fell asleep after about thirty minutes of Ms. Thompson's lecture on how girls my age didn't need make-up, blah, blah, blah. I woke up when we were ten minutes away from the station. I stashed my make-up bag into my black messenger bag, along with my wand-activated cd player, my cd case, a sketch book, my diary, a box of twelve colored prisma-color colored pencils, a small wallet, and my cell phone. "Sky, do you need all that junk on the train?"

"Dur, Ari, it's not like I have anybody to talk to! This is a new school and it's not like I can talk to anybody from the foster home, considering I'm the only sixteen-year-old!"

"Okay, don't get you panty-hose in a knot!"

I climbed gracefully out of the car, well…I was more graceful then my sister, who tripped over the edge of the car, flat on her face, right in front of Roy. I shook with silent laughter. She pushed me after she got up. I walked to the back of the car and yanked my trunk out of the car. I put it on a trolley and lifted my black cat, Ginger, out of Ari's lap and put her on top of my trunk. She curled up in a little black ball and didn't wake until I grabbed her off so that I could give my stuff to the guy who was putting all the trunks on to the train. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the train. I walked down the hallway, trying to find a room that wasn't full. I knocked on one, and a high pitched, cheery voice said, "Come in!" I opened the door slowly, and saw three people. The girl who had answered my knock had bushy, brown hair and was wearing jeans and a striped sweater. One of the boys had flaming red hair and a smug expression. The last guy had messy black hair and green eyes. I noticed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I made a mental note to ask how it got there. "Um…can I sit with you all? Everywhere else is packed full." The girl smiled and said, "Of course! I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" I smiled back at her and replied, "My name's Skylar, but you can call me Sky. And my cat's name is Ginger, in case you were wondering." The redhead stuck out his hand. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasly." I shook his hand. "Sky." Then the last guy told me his name. "My name is Harry Potter." I smiled at him. "I'm Sky." I went over to sit next to Harry, because it was the only seat left. Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron for a second, and then asked me, "Um…Sky? Where are you from? Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah, I used to go to be home schooled at the foster home in Oklahoma. I hope you don't mind me asking, Harry, but where did you get your scar?"

Ron and Hermione looked at me in amazement. I shrugged my shoulders. "When" he got cut off by a greasy-blonde hair guy opening the door like he owned the place. "Hello! Don't you knock?" I said impatiently. "No," he replied imitating my southern accent. I glared at him, trying to decide whether to curse this guy, or slap him as hard as humanly possible. "Who are you anyway?" I demanded. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said with a smirk. Draco was now in the compartment, his wand drawn and moving towards Harry. I was thankful when my sister poked her head in. She looked around and brightened when she saw Draco. "Draco! There you are! What's…" She trailed off when she saw me. "Um…Draco! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Oh. My. God. My sister is, like, in love with Draco Malfoy. Oh dear." I whispered to myself. "Er…was that your sister?" Hermione asked. "Yeah…my out-of-her-mind sister." I said. I was still in shock. "Oh." Hermione said, a bit breathless. "She. Is. Out. Of. Her. Mind." Ron said. I glared at him. "Okay! Okay! Sorry!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Harry gave me a half-smile. I smiled back at him. I pulled out my cd player. "Is it okay with you guys if I listen to music? I don't have any headphones though…" I asked them. Hermione gave me a toothy grin.

"What artists do you like?"

"SHeDAISY, Michelle Branch, Aly & Aj, Martina McBride, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Rascal Flatts, Jo Dee Messina, Sara Evans, Stacie Orrico…" I rambled, naming a few of my favorite artists.

"Very…odd tastes. Country, pop, Christian, rock…and I'm sure you have even more?"

I nodded. "So you don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Cool."

I tapped my cd player with my wand and it turned on. I tugged my cd case out of my bag and flipped to my mixed cd I made that morning. I put it in, and it started playing.

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

_**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

_**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone.**_

I started singing along softly. Hermione looked at me and nodded, so I started to sing louder. By the end of the song, Ron and Harry were tapping their feet and looking a tad impressed. The song ended and I smiled contently. The trio burst into applause. I shrugged as the trolley lady came in and asked us if we wanted anything. I shook my head sadly. "I got a bit of pocket money from Ms. Thompson to get anything I might need, and if I write to her for more dosh, she'll have me pay it back in chores," I said, scrunching up my nose on that last word. The trio laughed. Harry bought a lot of food and Ron just reached over and took it from him. "Ron!" Hermione and I said at the same time. Ron shrugged and unwrapped a chocolate frog. Harry was in the middle of unwrapping his chocolate frog, but he had stopped and was staring into space. Now, I've definitely seen that look on many kids' faces. It was the look that most kids had after they've had a loved one die. I had those random moments back when I wasn't in my teens. This death must have been recent. Ron and Hermione were lost in conversation, not noticing Harry's staring. I gently took the chocolate frog from him and unwrapped it. That took him back down. I handed it back to him, giving him a concerned look. "I hope you don't mind me asking," I started. "But did someone you know just die?" He got a sort-of depressed look on his face again. "Yeah, my god-father died when we were fighting Voldemort. My parents got killed by him too." I felt tears sting my eyes. I knew this feeling. It wasn't pity; at least I think it wasn't. I felt it every time some poor kid told me that Voldemort had killed their parents. It was indescribable, sort of a cross between anger, confusion…and I don't really know how to describe the rest. "Quite a few kids were in the foster home because of him. A three-year-old boy came in right before we left, trying not to cry, because of Voldemort. He was so helpless and confused, kept on asking were his parents were." I told him, my voice cracking quite a few times. He looked at me curiously. Oh great, I knew what was coming next. "How did your parents die?"

"You really wanna know?

"Yeah."

"Okay then… My parents had marriage problems, my dad was an alcoholic. He'd always get mad at my mum, start abusing her and the like. So, one day my dad went out, and he never came back. About two months later, we were informed that my dad had died driving drunk. My mum had depression problems and two years later, she committed suicide. I was eight and Ari was six. Okay?" I said as if I were reading this off a note card, I had said it so many times. Hermione and Ron had stopped their conversation to listen to me, and Hermione's eyes were shining as if she were going to cry. I admit, even after years of telling people about my parents, I was scared that Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't going to want to be my friend anymore, as many others had done. Hermione bounded over and put her arms around me. Well, that was unexpected. She broke away and said, "That's so sad! I can't believe that could actually happen to someone!" There was a single tear on her cheek. Just then, Ari poked her head in. "Hey, Sky, we're almost there, get your robes on. Ugh. Can you believe this "Professor Mc-whatsit" is making us be sorted with the 1st years?" Then she handed me my robes and left. I stood up, motioning for Hermione to come with me. We walked toward the girl lavatories. We got changed and then walked back. As we were walking back, I asked Hermione, "Are you and Ron going out?" She blushed. "No way!" I grinned at her. "He so-o-o-o-o likes you!" She giggled and opened the compartment door. A small gasp escaped me. Standing there, in our compartment was…

Author's note: Ahahahaha! Cliffy! Please review! I love reviews! All you have to do is click that little purple button and type a little! Oh, and I don't own that song, All You Wanted. It's by Michelle Branch. I LOVE that song. Yeah…1,874 words! Yippee!

Katie


End file.
